Four Adventures
by BlackKuro23
Summary: Four Trainers start their pokemon journey in the Unova region. Who will become the Hero? Chessshipping :) Rated K
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Okay guys, I've been posting many stories here and I still need to update them but don't worry they will be updated. I just had new ideas and plots in mind for another story so please enjoy! I changed their names to the Japanese ones except Bianca :) ((some errors in punctuation but I will make this story as understandable as possible.))**

It all started in Nuvema Town. The day when four young trainers would start their pokemon journey. Their names were Touya, Touko, Cheren, and Bianca. Touya and Touko wore their usual attire while Cheren and Bianca spent all night picking out their clothes.

Touya's attire consited of a black shirt underneath a sky blue jacket, a red and white baseball cap, red and black shoes, and black pants. Touko had a white shirt, a black vest, a link and white baseball cap, shorts, and black boots. Cheren and Bianca didn't want to show them their clothes yet, so they just put on pants and a hoodie.

They were waiting outside the professor's lab so she could let them in and pick their starter pokemon. "Which pokemon are you guys gonna get?" Touya asked Them. "They're all so cute! I can't decide," Bianca said. "Snivy, I guess," Touko said seemingly mad. "I'll get Oshawott," Cheren responded.

They were all best friends but things got out of hand sometimes, which resulted in a fight. Touya wanted the Oshawott too, "Hey Cheren, I want Oshawott," Touya said. Cheren looked up at him. "No Touya, it's gonna be mine," Cheren replied shoving him a bit.

"We'll see about that," Touya said. Touya knew what would happen if they got into another fight. Last time him and Cheren did... lets just say Touko didn't treat them nicely. "Yeah we will, because I'm gonna get it not you!" Cheren yelled at Touya. At this point, Touya thought he was insane, there was always a Tepig that Cheren could get.

"Will you shut up Cheren!" Touko said. Cheren shrieked. "Okay." Time went by and the professor still had not opened the doors. Bianca and Touya yawned. "Shh!" Touko yelled. "Why are you so mad today Touko?" Touya asked stepping back a little.

"Huh?" she turned around. Touya had never asked her why she felt the way she did which made her blush. She has a crush on Touya but that didn't stop her from beating him up or yelling at him. "Well maybe I just wanna be mad!" Touko snapped.

Cheren felt like joining in on the fun. "Why don't both of you lovebirds shut up already!" Cheren dared to yell at Touya and Touko. Touko walked towards him. Touya wasn't worried at all for him. After all, he was acting like a jerk. Cheren didn't seem scared at all instead, walked up to her.

She grabbed him by the collar and yelled at him while shaking him, "We're not dating! DON'T MAKE ME KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!" Bianca pulled him away. Touko then blushed after being called a 'lovebird'. They were all the same age but they still let Touko act like that.

"Touko, calm down please," Touya said trying to get her to do so. He also had a crush on Touko, but she would crush him((sorry for the corny joke)). "No I won't calm down! Bianca, I was about to give him what he deserved!" Touko shouted causing them to cover their ears.

"No!" Bianca said pulling Cheren back. Cheren was frightened at what just happened even though he dared himself to do it. Touko started to calm down after that. After a few more hours, they got bored of waiting and Touya decided to play a prank on them. "Oh hey professor!" he said hoping to get them to look up. "Finally," they said as they looked up.

Touya started laughing and tried to escape, but Touko was quick enough to grab his hood and prevent him from escaping. Touya knew his life was over, but he would still try to offer Touko his new PC and Xbox so she could let him live.

"Where do you think you're going?" she said. "No where," Touya smiled. She pulled him toward her and grabbed his collar. Then the door opened. "What is going on out here?" Professor Juniper said looking at Touya and Touko.

Touko let him go and said, "Hey professor! It's about time heh." "Oh yeah, sorry kids, I had to do some hard work," she said nervously. "Please come in!" Then they all got up and walked inside the lab.

Cheren took off his hoodie and put his foot in front of Touya causing him to nearly trip. Touya got angry and pushed him down. Touko sighed and stopped them. She was about to hit them but stopped. "Guys! Act your age please," she said which was one of the nicest things she said in a long time.

"Here are the pokemon you can choose from," Professor Juniper said. Bianca had already chosen her pokemon, it was Tepig. Touya and Cheren both ran over to the table where the pokemon were and reached for the Oshawott. Touya grabbed it first.

"Ha! See? I did get the Oshawott," Touya said putting the pokeball away. "Fine then I'll get Snivy!" Cheren said grabbing it. "HEY! I said that I wanted Snivy first!" Touko exclaimed while taking the pokeball away. "But then, which pokemon do I get?" Cheren asked worryingly.

Professor Juniper took out a pokeball, it contained an Emolga. "Here you go Cheren, it is an Emolga. It has the advantage over the pokemon that Touya, Touko, and Bianca chose. "Thanks!" he said happily. The professor gave them a pokedex after. "I need you to complete the pokedex," she said vaguely.

"Don't worry about a thing professor, cause I'm gonna be the hero of this region," Touko said. Professor Juniper rolled her eyes. 'Oh Touko, so arrogant, you'll never be the hero,' she thought. "Yeah right," Touya said Then left the lab with Cheren and Bianca.

Touya was excited about starting his pokemon journey. "C'mon let's go!" Touya called back at them. They caught up to him and reached the next town, Accumula Town.

"So this is Accumula Town eh," Touko said. "Lets have a quick battle!" Touya said. "Alright let's battle!" Touko said sending out her pokemon. Touya did the same. "Use tackle," Touko called out to her Snivy. The grass snake dashed through quickly but Oshawott dodged the move barely. "Tackle!" Touya said. Oshawott caught Snivy off guard and sent it flying with a powerful tackle causing it to faint.

"Return. You did greatSnivy," Touko said sadly. "Well, you won," she said as she left. "That was amazing!" Cheren and Bianca said. Then they went into the pokemon center. After Cheren and Touya went outside they saw a man giving a speech.

He said something about pokemon being liberated from humans and something about Team Plasma, Who knows what. Everyone else took that into consideration after Team Plasma left the town. Then a man approached Touya. He had long green hair and a baseball cap.

"Hello, my name is N. Do you believe that pokemon should be liberated from humans?" he asked him. "Not really. Pokemon are our friends," Touya replied. "Let me hear the voice of your pokemon then," N said sending out a pokemon. It was a Purrloin. Purrloins pokedex entry was registered on Touyas pokedex automatically.

Touya sent out his Oshawott and battled N. "Water gun!" Touya commanded. A powerful blast of water came out of Oshawotts mouth and hit Purrloin. "Are you alright my friend?" N asked calmly. Purrloin nodded. "Okay great! Now use fury swipes!" N called out. The cat pokemon sharpened its class and scratched Oshawott with lots of fury.

Touya was nervous. "Use water gun!" he quickly called out. Oshawott obeyed and caused Purrloi N to call down hard causing it to faint. "Oh no! You did great my friend," N said returning Purrloin.

Then a yellow mark shaped like a Dragon appeared on Touya's arm. It started hurting so he pulled back his sleve and noticed it. N was shocked and showed Touya his mark. His mark was shaped like a Dragon as well but it was red, not yellow.

"Touya, do you know what this means," N asked him. Touya was scared and rubbed his arm from the pain. "Not really, but it hurts a lot," Touya responded. "It means that we have destiny," N said Then he left.

"What was that about? What did he mean? And why do you have a mark?" Cheren asked him. "I don't know. What does it mean? It must be a sign," Touya said.

"Maybe. Well, the mark looks a lot like Zekrom, the legendary Dragon or the Unova region," Cheren explained. "And N's mark looked like Reshiram, the other legendary Dragon of Unova. What if you two were to battle each other with one of them?" Cheren said.

"What?" Touya asked scratching the back of his head. He had no clue what he was talking about. "Well, I need to do some training with Oshawott. See you later!" Touya said running off somewhere.

"Good luck!" Cheren replied then walked away. Cheren's dream was to become the pokemon league champion, which was the same as Touya and Touko's dream. Bianca just wanted to explore the Unova region.

"Hmm I will become champion before Touya," Cheren smirked.

 **A/N: Please leave constructive criticism, it helps I guess. Thanks for reading and wait for the next chapter. I can't promise you that it will be up soon though :\**


	2. First Gym Battle

**A/N: HEY guys, here is the new chapter! Please enjoy. :)**

Touya did some training with Oshawott, which made it evolve. "Sweet! You're evolving!" Touya exclaimed happily. Oshawott had evolved into Dewott!

He was ready to take on the gym leader, but Touya decided to catch some more pokemon. He went to the Dream yard where a little girl gave him a Pansear. Cheren went in the Dream Yard and caught up to Touya.

"Is... The mark still... There?" Cheren panted. Touya pulled back his sleeve and saw it. "Yeah." Team Plasma was there and they threatened to steal their pokemon if they wouldn't obey them.

"You'll never take our pokemon!" Touya said proudly as he sent out his Dewott. The Plasma grunt sent out a Joltik. "Which pokemon is that?" Touya asked pulling out his pokedex and receiving the information.

"Joltik eh, use Scald!" Touya called out. Dewott released smoking hot water from its mouth. "Use, thunderbolt!" the grunt said. DeWitt and Joltik both got hit with the attacks and fainted. "Return," Touya said returning Dewott.

"Oh no, I've been defeated!" the grunt yelled out while running away. Touya wanted to run after him, but Cheren stopped him. "Well, im so glad he left," Touya said.

"Yeah, they've been really annoying," Cheren crossed his arms. "I'm gonna do some training with Pansear now, good luck to you!" Touya said running outside. Cheren went out too but he went into the gym right away.

"Use incinerate!" Touya said. The fire monkey released flames but it tired out easily. "Pansear are you okay?" Touya asked worried. Pansear shook his head. Touya brought him to the pokemon center and healed him up as well as Dewott. "Do you want to go in the PC?" Touya asked. Pansear nodded.

Cheren reached the gym leader and defeated him. "You were too strong," Chili said giving him the Basic Badge. "I know I am," Cheren said acting cocky as he took the badge. Then he left and saw that Touya was trying to catch a pokemon.

"Quickly, use tackle!" Touya said. Dewott tackled the Tepig leaving him weak and unable to get back up. Touya threw a pokeball and was able to catch it.

He brought it to the center and healed up his pokemon. "You guys look ready to take on the gym," Touya said. He went into the gym running past Cheren. Touya quickly defeated the gym trainers and went to the gym leader.

"Hello, we are three gym leaders but you will only face one of us." Cilan said. "Since you're first pokemon was a water type you will me, because I use grass pokemon," he said.

Touya giggled. He has a Tepig so he didn't have to worry. Cilan sent out his Lillipup. "Alright, go Dewott!" Touya said. He planned on saving Tepig for Cilan's grass pokemon. Then a girl went inside the gym and started watching Touya's battle.

"Razor Shell!" Touya said. The Water pokemon took out it's scalchops and used them as blades to attack Lillipup. "Use Bite," Cilan quickly said. Lillipups bite wasn't strong enough to stop Dewotts attack so it fainted during contact.

The girl watching his battle amazed at Touya's commands and battling strategy. "Wow!" "Return Lillipup. Go, Pansage!" Cilan cried out. 'I need Dewott to weaken it a little so that Tepig can finish it off," Touya thought.

"Scald!" Dewott released smoking hot water from its mouth blasted Pansage leaving him burned. Pansage ran around trying to get the burn off him but that just made Dewott dive down for a powerful Razor Shell and make it faint.

"Return..." Cilan said angrily. Touya was surprised that Cilan was mad at Pansage. Pokemon are supposed to treated with love and compassion, not with anger. "Cilan, are you okay?" Touya asked. "Ugh, yeah im fine, it's just that we've been training all day but we always lose," he responded.

"Everyone loses at some point," Touya smiled. Cilan handed him the badge and Touya left the gym. Touko, Cheren, and Bianca were outside waiting for him. "Did you win?" they asked him. "Yes I did!" "Then let's battle," Cheren said. "Sorry, my pokemon are exhausted and we do need to take a break," Touya explained.

"He's right, we do need a break," Touko and Bianca agreed. Cheren wanted a battle but it could wait, "Hmph... Fine we'll take a break for the night." They spotted a place where they could set up camp. Touya put his foot in front of them trying to make Cheren trip but he jumped and Touko tripped instead.

Cheren laughed and whispered to Touya, "Run while you can." Touya was scared, he thought Cheren was gonna trip. He coudlnt imagine what Touko would do to him after she got back up. Touko got up dusted the dirt of herself and chased Touya as he ran away. "Touya! YOU'RE DEAD!"

He ran until Touko caught up to him and tackled him down. "How dare you do that to me Touya! And then you run away from your problems! If you would have said you were sorry..." she yelled at him while pulling his arms out. Cheren and Bianca had caught up but they were too scared to do anything. "Okay, im really sorry! Please don't kill me! You can take my new PC just please let me live!" Touya yelled while shutting his eyes.

"Touya, it's gonna hurt like hell," she advised him. "Is that Professor Juniper?" Touya said pointing. Touko got up and turned around and Touya ran away quickly. "Oh, that little... He tricked me again! Next time I see him, I won't talk for anymore tricks. I swear I'll kill him!" Touko said angrily.

Cheren and Bianca tried to calm her down. "I won't calm down yet! I have toget my revenge on Touya!" she said. Bianca was worried about what would happen if Touko found Touya. "Please don't hurt him, he's our friend!" Bianca cried. "He hurt me, so I have to get him back," Touko sighed.

She loved Touya but she knew she had to beat him up when she sees him again. Touya kept running until he stopped at Nacrene City. He went to the pokemon center and decided to spend the night there. 'Tomorrow, we train for this city's gym,' Touya thought. "Good night guys!" Touya said to his pokemon.

 **A/N: Anyways, I hope you did enjoy this one :). I'll do something cool next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's a new chapter, please enjoy** :) **I'm gonna make this one longer and add different things in it :) I'm also gonna be focusing on this story a lot more.**

Touya had fallen asleep on the ground without noticing. "I think I should go back," he wondered as he awakened. He then noticed that he was in Nacrene City and decided to do some training with his pokemon.

He went to where Pinwheel Forest was and sent out his pokemon, Dewott, and Tepig. As he watched them train, he thought of what happened yesterday. He had ran away from his problems, something he thought he would never do.

It just made him less confident. After an hour to training he returned his pokemon to their pokeballs and healed them up at the pokemon center. 'I think they have a gym here,' Touya thought As he searched for it.

* * *

"Where did Touya go?" Touko asked. "Who knows? after all, you drove him away," Cheren said. "Maybe, he went to the next town," Bianca said. Touko wanted to see him again, she would hug him first, but after that she would totally kill him.

They decided to go to the next town to check if he was there. They reached Nacrene city and went to the pokemon center. "He is not here!" Touko yelled. Cheren and Bianca covered her mouth, but everyone had heard. They went outside thinking they would never find him.

Then, a wild Purrloin appeared. "Wow, a wild pokemon!" Bianca exclaimed. "I'm getting it," Touko said throwing her pokeball at it. The pokemon was caught. "Heh, I caught my first pokemon," she said smirking. "It will totally beat Touya's pokemon."

They caught Touya going into the gym and ran after him.

* * *

Touya finally found it after 10 minutes. His Tepig grew many levels so did Dewott. "I'm gonna get my second badge now!" Touya said happily. After he defeated the first gym trainer to unlock the gym puzzle, he was turned around by Touko.

She slapped him and started yelling, "How could you run off like that! We were supposed to stay together!" Touya didn't even care that she was mad. "Touko, youre pretty and I love you, but I need to get my gym badges so bye!" Touya said as he unlocked the puzzles and challenge the gym leader.

Touko blushed madly. 'He loves me?' she thought. She knew she had to tell him that she loved him too after he won his gym battle.

"Hello, Touya. I had a feeling that you would make it here," Lenora said. "Lets battle! I'm gonna get the badge!" Touya said sending out Dewott. Lenora sent out Herderior.

"Use, Razor Shell," Touya said. The Dewott took off his scalchop and used it as a blade to pierce through Herderior. Dewott was many levels higher than Herderior, so Dewott made it faint.

Lenora returned it and sent out her Watchog. "Woah," Touya used his pokedex to obtain information about the pokemon. "Alright Watchog, use Retaliate!" Dewott easily dodged the move, but was hit with Hypnosis.

Touya gritted his teeth. "Ugh, wake up Dewott!" he called out. Dewott was still fast asleep leaving it vulnerable for a direct hit. "Now Watchog, use Retaliate!" Lenora said. The Normal-type pokemon used the powerful attack causing Touya's Dewott to faint.

Touko, Cheren, and Bianca were there the whole time watching his battle. "Return." Touya said. Then he sent out Tepig. Tepig was excited to have its first battle. "Use, Flame Charge!" Touya commanded.

The fire pit pokemon, covered itself in a cloak of flames and charged at the Watchog quickly making Watchog unable to counter the attack. Tepig's speed rose sharply and Watchog was almost down.

"Use Retaliate!" Watchog quickly attacked Tepig and sending him flying. "Tepig, are you okay?" Touya asked nervously, hoping for him to be okay. Tepig got up and used a new move that it learned during this battle, Fire Blast. Tepig breathed a powerful blast of fire from its mouth and caused the Watchog to faint.

"Return Watchog," Lenora said while frowning. "You both did great, Tepig and Dewott!" Touya exclaimed as he returned Tepig into it's pokeball. Lenora walked up to Touya handing him the Basic Badge. "Well done Touya, you managed to defeat me on your first try. Everyone else failed to defeat me in their first try," she said smiling.

"Thank you," he said taking the badge and putting it in his badge case. Touya fell asleep once he put his badge away and fell on the ground. He kept snoring.

"Touya, you won!" Touko said walking towards him. She blushed. "He's so cute when he is sleeping," she said. Touya woke up and saw them leaving the gym. "Hey! Wait up guys!" he said catching up to them.

"Did you guys see my awesome battle?" he asked them. "Yes, you did great Touya!" Touko said smiling. "We should go to the pokemon center, my pokemon and I are so tired from that last battle," Touya yawned while adjusting his hat.

"Touko, I'm sorry I tripped you yesterday, I thought I was gonna trip Cheren," Touya said while looking down. Touko turned to look at him. "Its okay Touya, I forgive you now. Do you really love me, Touya?" Touko asked him.

"Uh..." Touya started saying while blushing. 'Why did I tell her that? I do love ber but, she's not supposed to know that yet,' Touya thought. "I have to go!" he said quickly as he ran off to... Narnia?((nowhere))

"Wait, he told you that?" Cheren and Bianca asked. "Yes." Touko ran after Touya, "Hey! I thought we were all going to stick together now!" she yelled.

Touya ran to the center, healed up his pokemon, and rested there for the rest of the day. "Phew, what a day!" Touya said stretching. "I shouldn't run away from my problems, I should have just told her that I do love her. It would have gone a lot better," Touya said as he fed his pokemon.

'Tomorrow, is gonna be a great day,' Touya thought. "Goodnight, Tepig and Dewott!" he said.


	4. Third Gym Badge

**A/N: Hey guys, here is a new chapter, please enjoy! :)**

Touya had awakened at 2 AM and decided to go outside. Despite it being midnight, there were many people still wandering around Nacrene City. He wretched and has yawned as he sent out his pokemon that were ready for action.

"You guys wanna train?" Touya asked. Tepig and Dewott nodded. They walked outside and Lenora wall calling Touya to go over there. Touya went up to her and said, "What is it?" "Touya, the Light Stone has been stolen!" Lenora cried.

Touya was confused. "Uh... What is a Light Stone?" he asked scratching the back of his head. "The light stone is a rock rumored to contain the legendary pokemon of Unova, Reshiram." Lenora explained.

"Oh," Touya said still trying to comprehend what she just said. Then a man by the name of Burgh came across them and talked for a while. They had agreed that Burgh and Touya would go to Pinwheel Forest and take down the Team Plasma members that are in there.

They set off and sent inside the forest. A wild Snivy had appeared in front of them and Touya claimed it. "Go, Tepig!" he said as he sent him out. "Use, Flame Charge!" the fire pigs move nearly knocked out the Snivy. Touya pulled out a pokeball and threw it at the injured Snivy.

It shook once, then twice, and then it was caught! "Yes! I caught my third pokemon!" Touya cried out. Touya healed up Snivy and moved on bumping into a few team plasma members a long his way. Burgh had gone a different direction, leaving the teen alone to face Team Plasma.

Then, N came out of Nowhere and talked to Touya. "Touya, without humans, this world would be a truthful place," N said. Touya was angry. "N, I know that you stole the Light Stone from the Nacrene Museum, now give it back!" Touya snapped.

"Hmm... Let me hear the voice of your pokemon friends first," N said. They had a battle and Touya won. "Unbelievable, your bond is stronger than I had originally thought," N said shocked. Then, N had left on a flying type.

Burgh and Touya returned to Lenoras gym. "Touya, I think you should take this," Lenora said handing him a black stone. Touya was puzzled. "Uh... What is this?" he asked. "It is the Dark Stone. It contains the legendary pokemon, Zekrom," Lenora explained.

"Oh. I promise I'll take care of it!" Touya said as he put it in his bag. Touya left to the next town after that.

* * *

Touko woke up and went to Nacrene City for her second gym badge. She defeated the gym trainers and went to the secret place where she would battle the gym leader.

They battled and Touko won after her third try because of Watchog. "Here is your badge," Lenora handed her the gym badge. Touko ran off and caught up to Touya. "Hey Touya!"

Touya turned around. "Hey," Touya said. "Let's battle, Touko. Its been a while," Touya said as he pulled out his new Snivy's pokeball. "Come out, Snivy!" Touko said.

"Use, Leaf Storm," Touya said. The grass snake hurled Sharp leaves toward the opposing Snivy. Touya's Snivy had it's Special Atttack raised by two because of it's Contrary ability.

"Snivy, Tackle," Touko called out. Snivy dodged it. Touya's Snivy didn't wait for a command. Instead, it used Leaf Storm again causing the opponents Snivy to faint.

"Are you okay Snivy? Touya, you beat me again," Touko said. "You're very strong." Touya blushed. They reached Castelia City and went into the pokemon center before doing anything else.

"Woah, this place is huge!" Touko said. "It sure is, I'm gonna go to the gym now," Touya said. Touko held him back. "Not yet, let's explore this place first," Touko begged.

Touya wanted to get his badge first. "Touko, how about we both get the badge and then we explore this place okay?" Touya said. Touko wasn't happy. "Fine."

They walked around the huge city and found the gym. Cheren was coming out of it once they were about to go inside. "Hey Touya and Touko. Lets have a batte, I crushed the bug-type gym leader so now I have to crush you, Touya!" Cheren sent out a Liepard.

Touya sent out his Tepig. "Woah, when did you get a Tepig?" Cheren asked. "Tepig, use Fire Blast!" Touya shouted. Hot, searing fire was released from Tepig's mouth, blasting Liepard with it and causing it to faint.

"Return. Now go, Emolga," Cheren said quietly. The Emolga was at a decent level. "Thunderbolt!" Cheren called out. The Tepig became paralyzed after it got shocked with powerful lightning.

Tepig fell down and shut his eyes. Could it have fainted? Tepig got up and started flashing. It had evolved into Pignite! "Tepig, awesome you evolved!" Touya said.

"Use Flame Charge!" The powerful fire move knocked out the Emolga, giving Touya the victory. "Great Job, Tep- I mean, Pignite!" Touya patted him.

"You did great, Cheren. But you need to train more." Touya left to the pokemon center after he said that. As he ran to the center, his arm started hurting a lot to the point where he fell down.

"What's... Going on," Touya muttered. He pulled his sleeve back and saw that the Dragon mark was bright yellow and slightly red. Touya tried to ignore the pain.

After his pokemon were healed, he went in the gym. "Woah, it's a bug-type gym," Touya said. He crushed the gym trainers with Pignite and reached the gym leader, Burgh. "Burgh? You're the gym leader?" Touya said surprised.

"Touya, I knew you would make it here, now let's have a gym battle!" Burgh said as he sent out a Dwebble. "I've never seen that pokemon before," Touya said. Touya sent out Dewott. "Dewott, use Scald!" The otter released hot water from its mouth and burned Dwebble.

'Oh... So it's a bug and rock type. I knew it!' Touya thought. "Dwebble, use Smack Down!" Burgh said. But it was too weak to attack and move, so it fainted instead. Burgh looked very disappointed in his pokemon. He released a Leavanny from his pokeball and commanded it to use Leaf Blade on Dewott. "Dewott, dodg-" Touya was too late. His Dewott had fainted.

"Are you okay? Return. Come out, Pignite," Touya said. "Use Fire Blast!" Pignite released hot flames and made the Leavanny faint. "You did good, Leavanny and Dwebble. Take a good rest," Burgh said as he returned his pokemon.

"Touya, here is your gym badge. You're a very strong trainer," Burgh handed him the badge. "Thanks, I earned it!" Touya exclaimed happily. "Take care!" Touya left the building and saw some Team Plasma grunts headed his way.

 **A/N: Well, here it is :) please leave me some suggestions for this story, they help a lot :) See you next chapter!**


End file.
